Encounters
by fanatic707
Summary: New twist on an old story...Set 17 years after New Moon. Bella was changed and finds herself sitting across from Edward and a human girl in Seattle. Let the explanations begin. BXE I swear!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm really sorry to anyone reading my other story Giving In. I just had such a lack of response and really lost motivation. Hope that doesn't happen with this one! I still plan on eventually going back to Giving In, I had a lot planned for it so we'll see. I really do hate to be one of those writers but no reviews = no inspiration :-( Hope you enjoy this one and please review!!_

**Disclaimer**: characters are all SM's as is background info

**Chapter 1**

_EPOV_

A familiar and excruciating scent crept towards me and I could not stop my instant reaction. My head shot up and I locked eyes with the most beautiful woman in the world, Bella. It was impossible, she hadn't aged. Her skin was paler; her eyes no longer held their chocolate brown but was engulfed in a caramel swirl. Her scent did not set my throat on fire either. How could it be possible? Bella died 17 years ago. She disappeared from Alice's visions, she disappeared from this world. I had been to her funeral, I had smelt her blood in the woods, there's no way I could have missed this. But here she was staring at me with the same agonizing expression as she had seventeen years, three months, and 5 days ago.

"Edward? Hello? Earth to the immortal," Catherine said as she waved her hand in front of my stunned face. I never let her see me like this. She didn't know how Bella's absence tortured me, it was unnecessary. It was bad enough that I inflicted my pain on my family members for so many years. I had eventually learned to direct it inwards which hurt even more but at least spared those around me; with the exception of Jasper of course.

"Sorry," I didn't break eye contact with Bella until she did. Which happened as soon as Catherine's voice broke our silent trance.

"What's the matter?" She questioned. If I told her right now I was sure she'd make a scene. Never mind Bella overhearing which would be more than overwhelming for everyone involved.

"Nothing," I shrugged it off, "We'll talk about it later."

"You know I don't like things being kept from me."

"Catherine, please not now. I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Good, cause if you don't you know that Alice will." It was true, my sister did not feel that she needed to comply with anymore of my requests. She felt that giving up her best friend due to my foolishness was enough for a lifetime. She was right.

I could only let my eyes linger on Bella for short periods of time without Catherine noticing. If she turned her attention to my line of site she would undoubtedly recognize her. I couldn't imagine her reaction. I would give anything to see into her head right now. Who was the human she was with? Who did this to her? I would kill whoever it was, a slow and painful death. Maybe I'd even let them put themselves together a few times before I ended it. A part of me was on fire with fury but a larger part was soaring with happiness.

Bella was here, in front of me, mere feet away. I had to speak with her, I had to explain everything. She belonged with us and if this wasn't enough to show me that then I didn't know what was. Even if she didn't want me back, I'd spend the rest of my miserable existence waiting, fighting, for her.

_BPOV_

Of all the restaurants in Seattle, I landed across from him. It was impossible. If I had still been human I would have fainted immediately. I quietly thanked God that Jeff was unusually unobservant. While my eyes were lost in seas of topaz he continued to ramble on about his mid-level job as he dipped his bread in the olive oil with unnecessary concentration. Across from Edward sat a human girl, I gauged from her height and development that she had to be between 16 and 18. I couldn't believe it. I was replaced. My heart died for the umpteenth time. As she moved slightly I saw more of her. She looked strikingly similar to my own human form. She had hair slightly shorter than mine but with the same natural wave and oak tint. As she glanced around the room, surveying the atmosphere, I saw her eyes, chocolate brown and wide. We were so alike. I felt utterly pathetic when I realized that this made me glad. If he were to fall for another human it must say something that she resembled me right? Ugh, pathetic.

As my thoughts swirled around the situation I heard her speak and had to break the eye contact. I did not want to see his reaction to her voice. But I couldn't help hearing it. She was in on the secret, she knew he was immortal, she knew Alice, she had my life. I felt like I was dissipating into the air then and there. I mine as well have been. How was I supposed to continue this date with a stranger as the one person that's meant anything to this life sits a few feet away with his new love? It was worse than eternal damnation, it was my own personal hell. One assurance, he didn't talk to her the same as he had me. He sounded more frustrated, or flustered? I couldn't quite tell, it had been so long.

As I was lost playing with some bread on my plate a woman took the stage and sat at a baby grand white piano. Hell's fires just increased exponentially. Her melody began and I could already tell it was going to be heartbreaking.

_"May the words you speak mean nothing to me. Mean nothing at all. So I won't feel the pain."_

I couldn't help myself. I looked up and my eyes landed on his angelic face. With the lyrics human memories flooded my mind. Yes, they fade with time but not these, not the ones involving the Cullens, especially not this Cullen. Some days this was my curse, yet it was always also my saving grace.

_"And you do not understand. it's here in my heart. it's here that I cry. Don't you go away."_

His eyes are back on mine. I cannot decide the emotions I see on them since they flicker by so fast. Anger, sadness, remorse, happiness? Could he be happy to see me? And do I actually see longing? I think back on the way I felt whenever he held me. Protected, safe, loved, wanted.

_"And you speak in such a way that it doesn't faze you. Well it fazes me." _The performer broke into a beautiful piano solo.

With those lyrics my memories are replaced with those from my last moments with him. His eyes frozen, cold, honest. He didn't want me then why would he want me now? I was a vampire, more beautiful, less destructible. Yet, it seemed he was still interested in humans. Was that all I was? A human foolish enough to fulfill his fantasy? And when I had served my purpose he moved to the next? No, it couldn't be. I refused to believe it. His eyes now were honest, much more than that day in the woods. But what did that mean.

_"Just try, see through my past. If only you'd let me. Just give me a chance. Let me endure till the end. You can't deny it. You can't deny it." _

As the piano solo slowly ended I quickly excused myself from the table. The first time Jeff was paying attention, "What shall I order you?"

I needed to escape the hole Edward's eyes were burning into me and this was the least relevant question he could have asked. I wouldn't eat whatever he decided on anyway, "Everything looks great, you decide." I said with a small smile. With that I turned around and went straight for the restroom without looking up at his table. Proves that I should have though because maybe I would have been more prepared to run straight into him at the end of the empty hallway.

I gasped as our bodies collided. Good thing I was walking at human pace or we would have alarmed the entire kitchen staff. He let out a breath he seemed to be holding also.

"Is it really you Bella?" He asked in disbelief.

I smiled weakly, no matter how much he hurt me I could not stop the relief that washed through me as he spoke my name. "It is."

"Who did this to you?" He asked as his hand brushed lightly across my cheek. I instinctively backed away. No one had touched me like that since...well since he had. I saw pain spread across his face quickly. In the year I knew him Edward normally tried to disguise his emotions, not tonight. Or maybe being a vampire I could just read them more easily. Who knew? Who cared?

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

_EPOV_

She pulled away, what should I expect after what I had done to her? Did I expect all to be forgiven?

A waiter came out from the kitchen and eyed us curiously. Our kind always attracted more attention when we were together. We had so much we needed to talk about. I yearned to know absolutely everything that I had missed. I also did not need to see the future to know that Alice would kill me if I messed this up. All this time, where the only comfort I found in Bella's death was that her soul was intact. That she would be in the heaven that I would never see. But I was wrong. She'd been condemned. She belonged with my family, they missed her a whisper of how I had but it was still a tremendous amount.

"Bella, we have so much to talk about. Please, come to the house. The family will be thrilled to see you." She looked skeptical.

"I doubt that" she whispered.

"Why would you say that?" I asked confused.

"It's not exactly like they had such trouble leaving in the first place." She said with slight disdain but mostly sadness.

"Bella, there's a lot to be explained. Please." She was still hesitating.

"I don't want to ruin your date." Now he voice was laced with pure disdain. I understood how it looked. Again, something that had to be explained later.

"It's not how it seems. Not in the least," I said earnestly hoping she would understand.

"Is the whole family here?"

"Rosalie and Emmet are hunting until Monday. But yes, everyone else. They miss you so much."

"They," she emphasized.

"My feelings are not to be explained at this venue. I owe you much more than that. But if you had plans with your...friend...I understand. We could meet tomorrow."

"No," she replied quickly much to my delight, "I'm free tonight. Where do you live?" I told her the address and directions and asked her to meet me there as soon as possible. I knew Catherine would understand. Well, she would understand why we had to cut dinner short, I was still unsure how she would react to Bella. This was going to impact her life almost as much as mine. Maybe Alice would help me with strategies later.

"How long will you be?" I asked urgently. I wished I could sweep her out the back door this instant. I knew I had missed her an excruciating amount but standing next to her...I don't know how I survived so long.

"Depends on how much longer jabbering Jeff decides to ramble on about his life. So that could be anywhere between 15 minutes and 15 years." I missed her humor.

"Please, please, do not allow it to be the latter." I emphasized. I did not care how desperate I came off...I was desperate.

She nodded and walked past me trying all too hard to avoid any contact. Now all I had to do was talk to Catherine...great.

**Please review! And I promise they'll be a chapter up tomorrow ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_So it's been quite a while but I've just been insanely busy with work and summer activities! I got a few responses and favorites recently so I decided to do an update! I'll do my best to have another by next week but sooner if I see a larger response. Sorry it's a little shorter! Enjoy!!_

_**All credit goes to Ms. Stephenie Meyer…I own nothing but this story line!**_

**BPOV**

The rest of dinner could not have felt any slower. Jeff asked way too many questions seeking information I was not able to give. I couldn't imagine a human, well not any normal human as **he** used to put it, feeling so comfortable with Rose or Alice on a date and I began to wonder why I was the exception. Ever since I was changed I noticed my new being did not have the same effect on humans as the Cullens.

They were always avoided, intimidating, and mysterious. People did not know it but subconsciously, they were afraid of them. For some reason, when I finally gained the control to be around humans, no one ever hesitated striking up a conversation, trying to get too close. The only time anyone ever seemed somewhat uncomfortable was more because of my looks than anything else.

All through the conversation I was thanking God for my vampire brain. I could pretend to listen to Jeff and even answer questions without hesitation all the while I was thinking about my upcoming encounter with the Cullens. It had been so long, I changed, not much, but I was definitely no longer the fragile human they gave up protecting.

Thinking about their departure still tore me apart. I was so angry when I first woke up from the transformation. I immediately killed my maker, I didn't want this life without them, how dare Laurent force it upon me. He claimed he was saving me, saving me from Victoria's destruction. But I knew the reality of the situation.

He lost control of his blood lust, stopped just in time because he was afraid the Cullens would kill him if he killed me. Little did he know they wouldn't have even blinked an eye. They were gone, forgotten was the clumsy girl with the bad luck.

But then why did Edward wear that expression. Why did it look like he cared so much? I didn't understand. He never struck me as a fickle being but his emotions towards me have definitely seemed to be changed from the last time I saw him. Maybe he did care. I stopped myself immediately. I could not live through that again and if I get my hopes up I'll be destroyed. Only, I can't be physically destroyed so I would have to just live in even more of a depressed state than I am now.

Then there was the issue of the human girl. The human girl who knew about vampires and probably the rest of the mythical creatures that actually walk among us. Werewolves, shape shifters, witches and warlocks.

A whole world that the inhabitants of earth know nothing about besides the horror movies and "fictional" tales they read and watch in the safety of their own bed. If only they knew how unsafe they were if any of these creatures got too much confidence, too much ambition.

Who was she? Who was she to him? Another innocent he happened to save with his superhuman strength? Another human who's blood called to him? Did he find that he preferred a new type of heroine? I couldn't even think that possibility it hurt so badly.

Jeff finally drove me home at an excruciatingly slow pace. I had him drop me off at my car instead of my door; I thankfully had the keys in my pocket. If I went upstairs my friends would surely hear me and interrogate me about the 'gorgeous' guy they set me up with. If they only ever saw Edward, who redefines the word perfect.

I got out of the car quickly and waved goodbye, he looked disappointed but not surprised. I slid into the seat and began my trip. I laughed to myself briefly when I imagined how happy Alice would be that I got rid of my truck. After that brief moment the nerves took over. If I were human I would have crashed into anything in my way.

**EPOV**

When we got home Alice was bouncing in her seat. The rest of the family looked frustrated. I quickly scanned through their thoughts, everyone was anxious, curious of the vision Alice wouldn't share. Jasper was dying to know what was making his wife happier than she had been since Bella's birthday.

He immediately felt guilty for letting his thoughts go there and apologized more than necessary in his thoughts. I nodded at him, letting him know I don't hold him accountable. It was my choice, my decision to leave, my mistake alone.

I focused on Alice…_Don't even ask for my help Edward. With any of it! _She was blocking her visions from me, running through the latest issue of In Touch. I pleaded with my eyes, _Nope, you have to figure this out on your own. And __**don't**__ screw it up._ As soon as she saw my distress she added, _Don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll all be okay…finally._

Her last thought which was meant to make me feel better made me feel slightly worse. I inflicted so much pain, not only on Bella and myself but on everyone. Because of me Bella was a vampire, her parents were dead, she was alone.

If I had known Victoria was such a threat I never would have left. Could she have changed her? No, when we confronted her after she brutally murdered Charlie and Renee she was still looking for Bella. I shivered at the thought of that night. How could I have let Bella down so completely? Carlisle was distraught with guilt. So much human life lost.

"Okay, will someone tell us what's going on?" Emmet asked.

"You'll see in fifteen minutes and 32 seconds. Edward you better prepare Catherine." Alice suggested. "So really you'll all known in five minutes when Edward finally spits it out."

Catherine turned to me. "You promised, what is it?" She looked nervous but excited, probably due to Alice's reaction.

I took a deep breath, "Okay I mine as well tell all of you. Catherine, sit down." She obeyed and took a seat right next to Rosalie. Oddly enough Rosalie was closest to Catherine. It was the closest to a child of her own she'd ever have. I could tell though that she still was bothered by how much she resembled Bella, which infuriated me.

"Bella's alive." Alice squealed even though she knew my exact words. Everyone else gasped, I could tell tears were forming in Catherine's eyes.

"How Edward? How did she disappear? She's what now, 34? How could she stay out of Alice's visions so long?" Carlisle was immediately hesitant. I could tell from his thoughts that he thought I had mistaken someone else for Bella. That my grief finally had overtaken my mind.

"She's 17." Esme's eyes saddened immediately but she quickly turned to thoughts of a happy son and having her daughter back. "She's one of us." Rosalie scoffed and it took all my strength not to rip her apart. Emmet broke into a large smile not being able to contain his excitement, Jasper was overcome with guilt and Alice continued to bounce. Overall, my family's reactions were exactly what I expected. I turned to Catherine hesitantly.

She took a deep breath and fought back the tears. She took a minute to find her voice, smiled brightly, then spoke, "I finally get to meet my sister."

_So? Anyone make that connection with Catherine? If not let me know who you thought she'd be! All will be explained in the next chapter when Bella arrives. Review please!! And if you're writing a story let me know I'll check it out! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow thanks guys! See more responses do really motivate me to write! Haha But honestly, thank you a lot of really nice things were said and I greatly appreciate them! Sorry if it seems like the paragraphs are short I just find it easier to read on the website if there are more breaks. _

_Just want to address one thing, a lot of people think Bella's giving in too easily but she's just agreeing to go over to the Cullen's, not be back with Edward. Trust me, they have a rocky road ahead. But she's been alone for years and does still love the Cullens as her family so she does want to see them._

_***disclaimer: all Stephenie Meyer's world I just play in it :-)**_

_**BPOV**_

As I pulled up to the house I was taken back to blurry 17 year old memories. It was so similar to the house in Forks. There were wall to ceiling windows, a beautiful front porch and the house itself was huge. There was delicate shrubbery, Esme's touch I'm sure, surrounding the mansion. I inwardly sighed at the amount of money the Cullens have.

It took everything for me to get enough money to find a place and nearly three years after I was turned. It was too suspicious to dip into an account of a girl who supposedly died three years prior. Luckily I came across two other vegetarians, Camille and Lucas. They supported me for a while in England, gave me enough to get me on my feet and the connections to get legal papers.

I was now Isabella Charlie Scott. I couldn't take Isabella Swan so I settled for my mother's maiden name and took Charlie as my middle. I cut them out of my life so completely I found some comfort in writing their names from time to time.

I hesitantly took the first few steps towards the house. I never imagined I'd actually be here. I've thought about the Cullens every day since I changed. I prayed for this very moment, where I could be back with my almost family. But when I was finally there I was terrified. What if they didn't think of me as family anymore? What if Catherine was family? There was logically only one way to find out.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**EPOV**_

We all heard Bella walk up the steps but she was hesitating at the door. After about 30 seconds Alice of course lost the little patience that she had and swung the door open. Within half a second she had Bella in a tight embrace, I glanced over at Jasper, he nodded acknowledging that he did in fact feel the surge of jealousy rush through me.

Bella looked surprised at first but eventually relaxed herself in Alice's arms.

"Bella! You're finally home! I can't tell you how much I've missed you! It took all my will not to tear Edward apart a few times…I wouldn't have set him on fire of course but a missing limb or two for a couple days would've sufficed!" Alice through an angry glance my way and Bella just looked wary, not understanding Alice's tyrant.

"Hello Alice, I missed you too, all of you," she almost whispered looking around the room.

Esme stepped forward next giving Bella the motherly reassurance she hasn't had in years, "My dear Bella, I'm so happy you're safe."

Carlisle walked over and gave her a short but tight embrace, "I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way Bella, but we're so glad you're okay, and terribly sorry for the pain we've undoubtedly inflicted." Classically Carlisle to take the guilt that should fall fully on my shoulders, crushing to me the ground, and distributing it across the backs of my family members and himself. Rosalie noticed this too and for once agreeing with me scoffed. She stayed in her seat next to Catherine as Emmet rose.

"Bella!" He picked her up in an Emmet hug that would've left her gasping for air in her human days. He set her down suddenly and she stumbled just slightly, "Ha! Even clumsy as a vampire I see." He said as he ruffled her hair. I could almost picture the blush that would have colored Bella's cheek.

Jasper stayed behind the couch, "Hello Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"It wasn't your fault Jasper, Alice saw it forever ago, it was going to happen in some way." Bella shrugged off the subject of her death and I cringed at the thought of it. She was most likely alone, writhing in pain without me there to hold her.

If I was lucky enough to be given eternity with Bella it wouldn't be long enough to make up for everything that transpired. Bella's gaze went right past me and fell onto Catherine who was sitting as still as a human could. Her eyes wide at the site of her sister.

"You're beautiful. Even more beautiful than I imagined." Bella's eyes displayed her confusion and her modesty. She didn't know the words to respond but seemed to be measuring the distance between Catherine and me. I knew what it looked like at the restaurant but how could she think I'd ever love anyone else? Oh right, cause I basically told her that…_Idiot._

"Bella this is Catherine, maybe you should take a seat so we can explain." Carlisle spoke calmly, I couldn't imagine what my voice would sound like right now.

"We?" Rosalie finally spoke with disdain of course. "Don't you think Edward should do the explaining? This is all his doing after all." She said as she glanced over infuriated. I could see in her thoughts she was really just afraid of Bella taking Catherine away. Always the selfish one.

"To be fair we did all comply with his request to leave Rosalie, I didn't see you begging to stay behind to protect her like the rest of us." Alice shot back, even Emmet shied away from Rosalie's glare.

"I don't care who explains, I'm just a little confused. You all seem to be so happy to see me but didn't even say goodbye all those years ago. Why the sudden change?" Bella was so soft spoken it was almost as if she didn't mean to say it out loud.

My family looked at me and I knew it was my turn. I took a deep unnecessary breath. "Bella, my family didn't want to leave, I didn't want to leave. But I believed we _had_ to leave." Her eyes finally met mine and I took the seat next to her, for this moment we were the only two people in the room. I saw how she leaned away from my touch earlier so I kept some distance but was close enough to become lost in a trance with her now golden colored eyes. They were even more beautiful, just as curious.

"After what happened at your birthday party, I couldn't bear to put you in anymore danger. You were attacked at my own house. And it wasn't Jasper's fault, it's our nature. Your safety was no longer intact. Remember when I told you I loved you more because if it was the right thing to do I would leave?" She nodded, processing, "So that's what I did. I left, I made my family leave. I wanted you to have a normal life, so I said those things, I said I didn't care anymore because I thought that if you knew I still did, if you knew I'd always love you, that you'd look for us, that you'd put yourself in more danger."

She broke our eye contact and collected her words, "So you broke my heart, told me you didn't want me, and left me alone because that's what _**you**_ thought was best? Even your entire family disagreed but because _**you**_ thought it was right you did it."

Her words tore me apart; hearing her speak what I already knew was my biggest mistake was even more painful than leaving, "Yes."

"And as a result, I was changed into a vampire, the one thing you never wanted to happen. My parents, and a sister I never knew were _**killed**_, I was _**alone**_ for seventeen years, because you thought you were _**protecting**_ me?" Her voice was rising with each word.

"Bella," I reached out my hands to grab hers, she pulled away immediately.

"Don't touch me Edward. I can't even look at you right now, I have to go." She got up from the couch and made her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Catherine exclaimed. I forgot anyone else was in the room. Bella turned slowly. "Don't go. Your sister wasn't killed, the Cullens saved her from Victoria, she's alive."

"How do _you_ know that?" Bella spoke confidently, not believing her.

"Because I'm your sister."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**BPOV**_

I surveyed the girl, she was strikingly similar to my human form. She had the same hair, the same eyes, the same pale skin. I knew that after I 'died' my parents got back together, reunited through grief I guess. It was the one thing that comforted me after leaving Charlie. I knew Renee would be okay because she had Phil but Charlie had no one. Hearing that they got remarried made me so happy and when I heard they had another child I was ecstatic yet at the same time so jealous of the girl who got to relive my life, only with both parents.

Then the news of the fire came. I couldn't believe it, how had such misfortune fallen on my family? It wasn't for another year, when I met Camille that she told me she was stopped a few years back by a vampire by the name of Victoria who assumed because of her eye color that she knew me. Victoria demanded that if she knew any other 'golden eyes' that she put her in contact with them. She wanted to kill me and anyone close to me to avenge James' demise.

It all fell into place. Victoria killed my family, my family who was supposed to have the happily ever after that I couldn't. I immediately began to search for her but heard through some newborns I encountered who she supposedly changed that she was killed the same day of the fire. I never looked back, never wanting to think about the surely horrific night that my family was slaughtered. I wouldn't let myself imagine the sister I never knew and here she was five feet from me.

I could hear her heart beat accelerate and I saw the tears streaming down her face. I realized I hadn't said anything. I took a step forward slowly, being careful not to scare her and pulled her into a tight embrace, making sure not to hurt her. She was so warm, and shaking with sobs.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"You must hate me," she choked out. Had I given off that impression? Well sure, when I thought she was dating Edward, but she was my sister, and because of me her parents were killed and she was forced into a world of horror. She should be the one that hated me.

"I could never hate you," I pulled her off my chest and looked her in the all too familiar eyes, "But I did just realize I know nothing about you." I displayed a small smile, in hopes of making her feel comfortable.

"I could show you my room. I could tell you all about me," she seemed to be getting more excited by the minute, "And maybe you could tell me about our parents? I never really got to know them."

In that moment my life was restored. It wasn't just because I was back with the Cullens, it wasn't because I was in arms reach of Edward; I had a reason to live again. I had a sister to raise, "I would love to." And with that I followed my sister to her room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**EPOV**_

I was sitting on the porch going through the events of the day and eavesdropping on Catherine and Bella's conversation. I could listen to her voice all night. I took comfort in the fact that I knew she wouldn't leave now, I knew she'd stay because of Catherine. But, I still was put off by her reaction to me. She undoubtedly hated me. There was a slim chance I could ever see her forgive me.

Alice skipped out onto the porch, "I'm taking Bella and Catherine shopping tomorrow so maybe you and the boys want to go hunting?"

"Sure Alice," I wasn't too happy with her at the moment.

"What's your problem? You should be on cloud 9 right now." She looked at me skeptically.

"I haven't been this happy with life in nearly twenty years but I'm not too happy with you at the moment." I knew I was acting childish but who cared. Like Alice hadn't had her moments.

"Spit it out Edward." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"You said it would be okay, you said we'd be okay. When you said that I thought you meant me and Bella, together. Which obviously isn't happening." I stated with an embarrassing pout.

"Ugh Edward you are such a twit sometimes! Did you expect her to jump in your arms and all be forgiven? This is going to take a while but you and Bella will be together, forever, eventually." I scanned her thoughts for any visions.

"Then show me that." I said begging for reassurance.

"I can't, I haven't seen it yet." She said cavalierly.

"Then how can you promise me that?!" I said suddenly angry at her false assurance.

"Because _Edward_ I don't need to **see** it to **know** it. It's you and Bella, subconsciously you both know it too. There's no way you're living this life without each other. You just need to give it some time."

"How much time?" I whined, willing her to have a vision.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, since when did you become such a baby!? How long would you wait for Bella?"

"Forever and a day," I said honestly.

"Then it shouldn't matter big brother," she leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, and ran upstairs to Catherine's room. Tomorrow I would start, tomorrow I would start winning Bella back, I would get her to trust me again, even if it took forever and a day.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Hope you liked! I probably won't be able to update till sometime next week but please review! It definitely makes me go a lot faster as you see!! Thanks!**_


End file.
